


Tommy's Playlist

by CallMeMythicalMinx



Series: CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [15]
Category: Mafia (Video Games), Mafia Definitive Edition (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Not a fic or headcanons, This is the music I listen to when I write for Tommy, Tommy's playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMythicalMinx/pseuds/CallMeMythicalMinx
Summary: ❄️15th of December❄️This is the playlist of songs that I use when I write for Tommy or just want to be reminded off him. These songs are definitely the most romantic of the playlists I’ve made and there’s alot of old songs too.
Relationships: Tommy Angelo/Reader
Series: CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038510





	Tommy's Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hiiiiiiiiii, I'm dumbass and forgot to upload the rest of the xmas calendar. I did finish it on Tumblr but I was so busy that I completely forgot to upload them here. Sorry guys lmao.

  * Never Let Me Go - Florence + the Machine
  * Can’t Give You Anything (But My Love) - The Stylistics
  * Oh Darlin’ What Have I Done - The White Buffalo
  * Way Down We Go - KALEO
  * Say Amen (Saturday Night) - Panic! At The Disco
  * House Of Memories - Panic! At The Disco
  * Kiss Me - Ed Sheeran
  * Young and Beautiful - Lana Del Rey
  * The Way You Look Tonight - Tony Bennett
  * My One And Only Love - John Coltrane
  * It Had To Be You - Ray Charles
  * I Could Have Danced All Night - Faultline
  * You Make Me Feel So Young - Frank Sinatra
  * You’re Nobody ‘Til Somebody Loves You - Dean Martin
  * Let It Be Me - Elvis Presley with the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra
  * It’s Now Or Never - Elvis Presley
  * Lunchbox Friends - Melanie Martinez
  * Walk With The Devil - Karline
  * Love Of My Life - Queen
  * Uneven Odds - Sleeping At Last
  * Cry To Me - Solomon Burke
  * Kiss Me - Sixpence None The Richer
  * Over The Love - Florence + the Machine
  * All I Have To Do Is Dream - Everly Brothers
  * L-O-V-E - Nat King Cole
  * Stand By Me - Ben. E King
  * Summertime - Louis Armstrong & Ella Fitzgerald



\---

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading minxies! <3


End file.
